


Dean the Merman, Castiel the Prince

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Prince Castiel, The little mermaid-ish not really, prince - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for this one from a friend</p><p>Prompt: Merman Dean, Prince Castiel </p><p>Castiel is out avoiding his responsibilities and drinking on a pier with a few friends aka Gabriel, Michael and Anna, when he slips and falls in, everyone laughs but he gets his foot stuck in between something and starts to lose consciousness</p><p>Dean had just had an argument with his father John about Dean going close to the shore to watch the Humans because that's where his mother was left, she dried off and left with another man and when she came back to tell John, John tells her to leave and he never wants to see her again but when she tries to swim off she gets caught in a fisherman net and is pulled up, John tries to save her and tells Dean and Sam to swim as fast as they can , but John can’t save her so he swims after Sam and Dean and they move to a different part of the ocean. Dean swims off and too the shore to get away for a while and sees Castiel.</p><p>Or</p><p>Dean and Sam are mermen, who can change to human as long as they keep away from the water, </p><p>So I will put up the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean the Merman, Castiel the Prince

Mary loved watching the young men play on the sandy beaches of a small island, where she, her husband and two children had settled in. Mary loved John, with all her heart but she was still young and wanted to live her life but her children had tied her to him. She wanted to experiment with the human boys; she wanted to try new and different things. She wanted more than John could give her, so she left. She left, she left to go and explore the human world. During her time on land Mary had met a young man named Azazel, and the two quickly fell in love. 

After a year of living a normal life, Mary decided it was time to tell John that she no longer loved him; her love for Azazel was much greater than her love for John. She thought that John deserved to know that she was alive, she just had moved on, of course she felt remorseful burdening him with their children but she knew she would be happier with Azazel and if John really loved her, he would understand. So that night, when Azazel was sleeping, Mary found her way back to the ocean, she stripped of her clothes, leaving them behind a rock and walked into the water, quickly transforming and then swimming in the direction of her old home.

Upon arriving, Mary was instantly engulfed in a bear hug from Dean, who gripped her tail with all the might that a four year old could muster, John was next to squeeze her and then little Sammy, who was on Johns back. After putting the children to sleep, John couldn’t hold in his excitement anymore, he was ecstatic to see his wife again, he kept rambling about all the little things she has missed, Mary let him ramble until she couldn’t anymore and stopped him. 

She began to explain, she had told him that she had found another, and that he was human. John was shaking his head in disbelief; he swam back slightly not wanting to be close to his wife anymore. Mary had told him that she was living with this man and she would not be back. John had yelled, and told her to leave, he no longer wanted to see her, when Mary asked to say goodbye to the children John flared with anger, he refused to let her see them, and he promised himself that he would never let her see them again.

Mary started swam away, she was remorseful, she wished that it would of gone better, she stopped and turned to apologize but before she could, she was suddenly trapped with a school of fish in and net and being hauled upwards. She screamed with all her might, waking Dean, who swam out to see what the commotion was about. John had turned to Dean and told him to take Sammy and swam as fast as he can, Dean being a good little solider, did as his father ordered, he swam back, doing his best to ignore his mothers screams as he picked up Sammy and swam. John had tried to swim up to the net but by the time he reached it; it was pulled out of the water. He had two decision, save Mary or find his children, and there was no way it was going to be save the woman who just broke his heart into pieces, so John swam after Sam and Dean, and hasn’t thought about Mary since that day.

*****

Dean knew that his father didn’t agree with Dean going close to the shore, and he didn’t care, he was young and free, wasn’t tied down by anything, he just wanted to live his life. He was a free spirit and he didn’t care what his father thought. Once his father was sleeping and Sammy was passed out, Dean took off, he knew it was late but last time he came out to the shore this late, an old couple were having a midnight stroll on the beach, small things like that made Dean smile. He enjoyed watching the humans; he swam and swam until he reached a pier that was only recently built. He weaved in and out of the boats until he heard distant laughter. Dean swam under the pier and watched. There was four humans walking along the pier and walking to the end, Dean being the nosey merman he was, he swam up to the end and floated under so he could listen.

*****

“You do realize that you need to be up at 6am tomorrow and your dad is going to kill you” Michael smirked as he, Gabriel, Anna and Castiel all sat on the edge of the pier, dangling their feet of the end of the pier.

“Does it look like I care?” Castiel asked taking a long gulp of whiskey from his bottle “Like my dad cares where I am anyway, he isn’t even here, he is over in some American state” Castiel stated bitterly.

Prince Castiel and his three friends had crept away from the castle and decided to have a drink on their pier, they always sat here to drink, or just to look at the stars, but tonight Prince Castiel was out to avoid his responsibilities and live a normal teenage life. He had royal business tomorrow that he couldn’t be bothered going to. Most people would call him ungrateful for not appreciating the life he was born into but those people haven’t been in the 18 year olds shoes.

“No offense Cas, but your dad is an asshole and I haven’t even met him” Anna smirked as she drank from her beer bottle, 

Anna had only moved here a few weeks ago, Michael and Gabriel had unfortunately met Castiel's father before, and that didn’t go to well, Castiel decided it was best for Anna to not meet his father and he was doing to make damn sure that she never meets him.

“Oh he is” Gabriel smirked and Michael nodded “This one time, Castiel got a B on a maths test and his private teacher told his dad, and Castiel was grounded for a month and made to stay in his room with maths textbooks, no technology, no nothing, just three meals a day and a new notebook to write in”

Anna snickered as Castiel glared

“It is not funny” Castiel pouted “The only human contact I had was from the servant who brought me food and she didn’t speak”

“Oh remember the time, that you came home half naked and so drunk that you couldn’t remember the password to the castle gates, let alone your own name and your dad came out the next morning with a search team and found you full frontal under a tree, using the remaining pieces of clothing as a pillow” Michael smirked as Castiel let a small smile slip onto his face.

“That one was rather funny”

Michael and Gabriel kept talking about Castiel's greatest hits with his father, until Anna was laughing so hard that she had to lean on Castiel for support and accidentally pushed him into the water. Everyone was already laughing and seeing Castiel fall into the water, made them more hysterical. Castiel sank to the bottom of the water on impact and pushed himself up of the sand by his feet, what he didn’t realise was that his foot was trapped inside a lobster cage, Castiel began to panic as his vision started to blur and his lungs started to burn. 

***** 

Dean had been snickering under the pier at the funny stories the humans had to tell, he wanted to hear more, he was waiting to hear more when he heard a splash. Dean’s head shot to the left where he saw the after affect of the falling human. Dean quickly ducked his head under the water and his eyes widened when he realized the human was struggling to breathe, Dean Shot down to the human and saw that his foot was stuck inside a lobster trap. Dean managed to untangle the human and he gathered him in his arms and hoisted the man up above the water under the pier, Dean swam to the shallowest part of the ocean under the pier and put the human on the sand. Dean hoisted himself up onto the sand and crawled along the sand pulling himself by his arms. Dean looked at the man and noticed he wasn’t breathing.

He had seen a man that the humans called a life guard, do something that he heard the man call CPR, Dean wasn’t sure what he was doing, and he knew the human needed help, so he gave it a shot. He put his hands on the man’s chest and started to press down and up. While Dean was trying to save the man, he couldn’t help but admire the profile of the human, he had light stubble around his jaw and mouth, Dean thought it looked rather attractive. Once he was done the chest compressions, Dean noticed that he still wasn’t breathing so he decided to do the next step of CPR, the rescue breathes. 

“Cas?”

“Castiel, this isn’t funny!”

Dean heard his human companions call him name but Dean needed to continue or the human was going to die, he leant down and pressed his lips to the humans, blow air into his mouth twice, and then he repeated the chest compressions. Around the 16th compression, the human came to, coughing and spluttering up water, Dean moved back from the human, giving the human his space

“CASTIEL!” 

The human jumped up into the sitting position and looked at Dean with an odd expression.

“Who are you?” Castiel rasped, coughing lightly

“I am Dean” Dean smiled, he was happy that he was having actual human contact; his father is going to kill him, “I saved you”

Castiel's eyes widened, “Oh, wait what?”

Dean tilted his head to the side slightly “You fell into the water and got your thingy trapped in a cage”

“My what?” Castiel's eyes widened again, Dean pointed at Castiel's feet, Dean hasn’t dried off long enough to see his legs in a long time, and he forgot what they were called “My Foot?” Dean nodded and Castiel smiled “I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas” 

Dean nodded “Okay, Cas, your friends have been calling your name”

“Oh yea, I, thank you again for saving me” Castiel smiled, shaking his head to get the water of his face and out of his hair.

*****

“CASTIEL!” Anna screamed “Michael you are going to have to jump in” Anna cried

Castiel turned to the sound of Anna’s voice and jumped up, “Guys” Castiel called up to them, “I'm down here, under the pier” he turned to look at Dean and say goodbye and thank him again but he was gone. Castiel raised an eyebrow and turned around to look for Dean but couldn’t find anyone. 

“Oh thank God” Anna sighed, clearly relived as she poked her head over the side of the pier, looking at Castiel upside down as her red hair hung loosely, “How did you get here?” she asked as Michael and Gabriel poked their heads over too,

Castiel was still looking around for Dean, when he decided that he was seeing things, “I swam, my foot got stuck in some cage” Castiel ran his hand over his face “Did you guys see a man around here, light brown hair, green eyes?” Castiel asked 

“Are you alright dude?” Michael asked cautiously “Nobody else is here, it’s like 1am”

Castiel sighed as he walked climbed up onto the pier, “Maybe I'm seeing things” 

“Yea, no more whiskey for you” Gabriel said, showing Castiel the bottle, “More for me” 

Castiel snatched the bottle of him and his three friends laughed, the four went back to sitting at the pier, Castiel's near death experience forgotten about, the more he dried off the more the memory faded, everything was back to normal, for now.

***

Dean heard his father screech under the water and decided it was time to head back, when Cas looked away Dean slipped back into the water quickly, Dean was surprised he managed to hid him tail for as long as he did but Castiel was still slightly out of it so he probably wouldn’t of noticed the bright colours of blue, purple, green and black tail in the sand with the waves lapping over it.

Dean swam as quickly as he could to get home before his father lost his barnacles.

When Dean arrived home, he could swear that if they weren’t under water, there would be steam coming out of his ears,

“Hello father” Dean sighed, he knew what was coming.


End file.
